


【黑子的篮球】【高绿】一辆车

by Narcissus_Qian



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Midorima was poisoned from an Alpha to an Omage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Qian/pseuds/Narcissus_Qian
Summary: 放学后的更衣室中，绿间遇到了一个无法自行解决的困难。
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 22





	【黑子的篮球】【高绿】一辆车

高尾和成是在一阵山茶花的香味中撞开体育馆更衣室的门的。

面前一片狼藉。绿头发的人面色潮红趴在洁白的瓷砖上，换好了衬衫却扯得有些凌乱，听见开门声之后下意识想要回头，又因为不小心碰到了敏感的肌肤而发出呻吟。

高尾瞳孔一缩。

体内Alpha的信息素被对方吸引而爆发出来，橙子混合着山茶花香，有一种诡异的和谐。

转身关好门，高尾还不忘看看走廊里有没有人，哪怕闯进来的原因是体育馆已经空无一人而以往一同回家的绿间还没有出来。

“高尾……嗯……”

躺在地上的人很明显正在忍受着欲望的折磨，勉强叫出来人的名字后不自觉地带了一声喘息。

高尾把书包放在凳子上，脸色忽明忽暗。

绿间的样子，是高一第一次健康课就学过的Omega的发情热。

朝思暮想的Alpha忽然变成了Omega，还因为突如其来的发情热而跟你独处在体育馆更衣间里该怎么办？？急！在线等！！！

绿间的身体忽然又一次扭动，嘴里抑制不住的发出“嗯……哈……”的声音，又马上咬住嘴唇，尽可能多地接触冰凉的瓷砖想要给身体降温，不想让高尾看到自己的这幅样子。

Omega的发情热没有办法不在Alpha的帮助下停止。

高尾缓慢地走向绿间。

“不……嗯……高尾……快……啊……走……嗯……”绿间双手撑地，向着远离高尾的方向靠在柜子上，毫无威胁感地说出拒绝的话。

山茶花香气更盛，身体的本能被身前alpha愈加浓郁的信息素所刺激，绿间感受到一种未曾经历过的无力。

好想……要。后面……好想……要。

“小真。”

“啊……”被高尾的手碰到，绿间咬紧的齿间溢出一丝喘息。

“我来帮你，小真。”高尾不再抑制橙子的香气，灰蓝色的眸子晦暗不明地盯紧面前的人。

可口。

Alpha强烈的占有欲。

“不……嗯……啊……”

高尾的手从领口划下，解开绿间的衬衫和裤子。

绿间拒绝的声音淹没在呻吟中。

被打横抱起，明明没有直接的接触却从腰部不间断地传来热量，充满更衣室的橙子味中混杂着熟悉的高尾的气息。

这幅不堪的样子，果然还是被发现了啊，绿间自暴自弃地把头埋在高尾的颈部。

高尾感受着怀中人的动作，轻轻蹭了蹭绿色柔软的头发来安抚，抱着绿间坐在了凳子上。

Omega的体重比常人要轻，对于一直打篮球的高尾不是什么难事。

让绿间坐在自己的腿上，腾出右手抬起对方的脸，高尾望着红得能滴出水的王牌大人的双颊不禁笑了笑。

从来没有见过的样子。

绿间想要转过头，但本能对于Alpha的依赖让他的动作忽然迟缓，便被突然袭来的高尾吻了个措手不及。

唇上温柔的触感，心仪的Alpha的吻是对于处在发情期的Omega很好的安抚。

“唔……啊……唔……”高尾的舌头撬开绿间无力的抵抗，滑入绿间禁欲的薄唇，舔舐着未知的每一个角落，发出色气的水声。

“抱住我。”

忽然被命令的Omega下意识按照Alpha的指示用双手环住高尾的脖子。

一直托着背后的那只手就一节一节按着脊椎下去，脱下绿间的裤子，露出已经被液体洇湿的内裤。

“嗯……嗯……啊……啊……唔”从尾椎骨窜上来的快感和暴露带来的羞耻感让绿间发出一连串的呻吟，又被对方的吻堵住。

感受到怀中人的不安，高尾退出了绿间的口腔，啄了啄绿间红透了的耳朵，轻声说：“别害怕，小真。”

气流喷出的瞬间绿间就起了反应，液体溢出的濡湿前端，还有熟悉的昵称被叫出的羞耻，绿间别过了头。

高尾的右手从绿间白皙的胸膛滑下，只是轻轻碰了碰尖端，便听到了咬紧的牙关溢出的呻吟。

“啊……哈……”从未正视过的欲望被一直依赖的人握在手中，绿间抿住唇也阻止不了喘息。

“小真喜欢这样欸w”高尾带笑的声音回荡在耳边。

“闭……啊嘴……嗯……高尾”气急败坏吐出的言语被高尾抚弄的动作打断，听着在狭小的更衣室中回荡的自己的喘息，绿间感觉自己的耳朵又红了起来。

“啊……”还没有适应前端的快感，后面空虚的小穴忽然被异物入侵，因发情期而软化的地方只是吸入了一根手指还不满足，吐着粉红色的嫩肉渴求着。

绿间无论如何紧闭着嘴也无法阻止不停止的喘息声。

“嗯……嗯……”第二根手指探进来的时候，身后传来的欲望让绿间只想快点被人进入，于是顾不得一直维持的形象，放下一只手解开高尾的裤子。看着弹出来的巨物的尺寸，绿间咽了咽口水。

“原来小真这么着急啊www”高尾用气音对着绿间耳语，同时右手在前端猛地撸了一把。

“唔啊……啊……”从耳边传来的气息配上真实的触感，有一种奇怪的感觉萦绕在绿间周围，山茶花香扑鼻，绿间有一瞬间的失神。

已经可以顺利抽插四根手指，虽然还比不上自己的尺寸，但高尾看着心仪的Omega写满情欲的漂亮的脸根本忍不住。

把手指抽出来，绿间无意识地扭动着身体，祖母绿的眸子没有聚焦地抬头望着高尾。

高尾一下把绿间的腿折起，良好的身体柔韧度暴露出吐着嫩肉的小圌穴，仿佛在吸引着别人。

“唔……”突如其来的空虚感。

高尾猛地抱着绿间转了个身，巨物抵在穴口。

感受到对方的迟疑，绿间埋在高尾锁骨上的头蹭了蹭。

“啊……啊……啊啊……”被贯穿的快感从脊椎窜上来，绿间忍不住抬头发出近乎悲鸣的呻吟。

高尾看着绿间抬起头，如同天鹅般美丽的颈部，低头用犬齿咬着突出的喉结。

被温暖的地方吞没的巨物动了动，蹭过一块软肉的时候绿间发出好几声喘息。

高尾不断地蹭过敏感点。

“啊……啊……嗯……哈……”不间断的声音回荡在更衣室里。绿间已经射过一次的欲望又一次充血，随着高尾的动作在小腹不断摩擦。

“嗯……不行……了……要……去了……嗯……”绿间吐出不成句的话语。

“嗯……我也……啊……我们……一起……”高尾灰蓝色的眸子被情欲覆盖。

是小真。

他最喜欢的小真。

小真粉红色的肉穴吞吐着他的巨物。

高尾找到绿间耳后突出的一块腺体，尖牙刺入腺体内部，奋力散发着橙子味的信息素。

“啊……啊……啊……”受到颈部的刺激，绿间射在了高尾的衬衫上。

因为高潮而收缩的小穴吸住高尾的巨物，高尾颤抖地射到了绿间体内。

甜腻的橙子与山茶花香交织在一起，奏出和谐的乐章。

高尾抱紧了怀中的绿间，这个他哪怕认为对方是Alpha也深爱着的灵魂，现在属于他了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。
> 
> 期中考完之后心血来潮炖的一锅肉。
> 
> 未捉虫，不香，看着喜欢吃就好。
> 
> ————
> 
> 网络首发：12/2/2017
> 
> 几年前写的文了，感谢你们的喜欢。


End file.
